


A question of forever

by CustardCreamies



Series: Life on Saint Marie [10]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anniversary, Commitment, F/M, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Past Sebastian/Heikki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Toto wants to surprise Susie for their one year anniversary of getting together, Kimi is only too happy to help.





	A question of forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Historygeek12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/gifts).



> So what started off as a small idea grew into this XD 
> 
> This is also for Historygeek as she's been helping me with plotting some of Kimi's development and also she needs some fluff. Enjoy! :D

Kimi is at Nico’s bar one night when Toto comes over to him, sitting down in a chair next to him. 

“Commissioner! What are you doing here?” Kimi asks, disbelief in his voice. He’s never seen Toto at Nico’s before.

“Are you free this weekend?” Toto asks, glancing around him.

“Well I was going to work on my boat.” Kimi shrugs. “Sebastian wants to go out on the water with it." He frowns. "Why?”

“I uh…need you to do something for me.” Toto looks at Kimi. “It’s Susie and I's one year anniversary of being together and I wanted to surprise her.”

“Right…” Kimi takes a sip of his beer. “What do you want me to do?”

“I need you to ask Susie to come to Nico’s this Saturday.” Toto says quietly. “Just make something up for her to go with you.”

“So you’re taking her to Nico’s?” Kimi asks, puzzled. “That’s not very romantic.”

Toto glares at him. “It will be once I’ve sorted this out with Nico.”

“Okay!” Kimi holds his hands up. “So you want me to take her there?”

“Yes.” Toto nods. “Can you do that for me?”

“Can I have a day off?” Kimi asks with a grin.

“Yes.” Toto nods, surprising Kimi.

“Wow, Sir. Didn’t think you’d let me.” Kimi tells him.

“I will if you just do as I ask.” Toto tells him.

“You can count on me.” Kimi grins happily.

“Excellent.” Toto smiles. “Now I’ll go confirm it with Nico.” He gently pats Kimi’s shoulder and makes his way over to the bar.

Kimi shakes his head and texts Sebastian.

_Plans have changed. We have a mission._

* * *

 Susie is just putting the last of the evidence away in a box when Kimi comes over to her. 

“Hey, fancy coming to Nico’s tomorrow night? I’m all alone.” Kimi pouts at her.

“Alone, why?” Susie asks, a frown on her face. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah but…” Kimi sighs, looking sad. “Sebastian is away for the weekend and I wanted to have a drink with someone…”

“Fine. You don’t need to use puppy eyes on me.” Susie says with a laugh, shaking her head.

“Great! We’ll go down there together.” Kimi decides. “Meet at my house first and then go over?”

“Sounds good.” Susie nods with a smile.

“Come to my house about six.” Kimi says, trying not to grin.

Susie nods and the two of them get back to work.

* * *

_Saturday Night._

Susie makes her way to the shack at exactly six. She knocks on the door and Kimi answers.

 “Come in!” Kimi smiles at her and leads her to the kitchen. “We’ll get going soon.”

“So where is Sebastian then?” Susie asks him with a raised eyebrow, settling onto a stool near the counter top.

“Oh he’s gone on a cooking thing.” Kimi says with a sigh, routing through his cupboards for something.

“And you’re missing him?” Susie guesses, watching him in amusement.

“Yes.” Kimi says, turning to look at her. “Have you seen my keys?”

Susie wordlessly picks up the keys in the bowl of fruit and Kimi sighs.

“What would I do without you?” He asks as he takes his keys from her.

“Well, for one you’d never find your keys.” Susie says with a grin.

“True.” Kimi nods.

“And another you’d have no one to talk to about Sebastian.” Susie says with a wink.

“And you’d never have anyone to complain about Toto to.” Kimi resorts, folding his arms.

“Hey!” Susie says in mock anger, hitting his arm.

“I’m joking!” Kimi laughs, moving to take her hand. “Come on, let’s go!”

Susie takes his hand and hops off of the bar stool, letting Kimi lead her towards the door.

* * *

Kimi and Susie walk across the beach, chatting about anything that crosses there minds as they make their way to Nico’s.

About halfway there, Susie notices something strange.

The road she and Kimi are walking on is covered in petals.

Susie looks at Kimi, confused, but Kimi merely keeps walking.

The petals continue down the road all the way down to the bar, and at the end of the bar a man in a suit awaits them.

“Sebastian?” Susie asks, surprised, looking at Kimi. “What the-”

Sebastian grins at her. “I’m here to take you to your seat.”

“My seat?” Susie asks, puzzled as she follows Sebastian into the bar.

Inside the tent is covered in softly glowing lights and there’s a soundtrack of violins playing somewhere nearby.

A table is set in the middle, lit up by a single glowing candle and Toto is sat there, a smile lighting up his face when he sees Susie.

“Toto? What’s going on?” Susie asks softly as Sebastian leads her to her seat, pulling the chair out for her.

“It’s our one year anniversary of getting together.” Toto says with a smile, taking her hand as she sits down.

“One year?” Susie echos, taking her hand in his, a soft smile on her face. “Has it already been that long?”

“It has.” Toto nods, smiling at her happily. “Happy Anniversary.”

“Happy Anniversary.” Susie replies with a grin, as Nico brings over a bottle of champagne.

* * *

 

Kimi stands by the side of the bar with Sebastian, a happy smile on his face as he watches the couple talk and eat.

“We did good.” Sebastian says softly, glancing at Kimi. “I can’t wait for our anniversary.”

Kimi looks at him. “Our one year anniversary?”

“Yeah.” Sebastian shrugs, looking sheepish. “I know we’ve only been together for a few months but…”

“You’re already thinking in years?” Kimi answers, looking at him with a fond smile.

“I guess.” Sebastian chuckles, but his eyes are serious. “I do like the sound of being with you for years.”

Kimi looks at him, then down at the ground, his brain suddenly not working.

“Kimi?” Sebastian asks, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Are you okay?”

“Me?” Kimi looks up at him, “I’m fine.”

Sebastian frowns at him, but doesn’t press the issue.

Kimi suddenly remembers the conversation he had with Susie that night on the Island.

_"Sebastian is nothing like Mikko. You only have to look at him to see that Sebastian adores the ground you walk on. He loves you with everything he has, you need to let him in."_

Kimi believed it was easy for Susie to say, but much harder for him to believe. He loved Sebastian, but commitment just really wasn’t his thing.

Sebastian wanted to be with him for years. Kimi wanted to believe that, but his mind was ruling his heart again.

Kimi takes a chance at looking at Sebastian and sees him watching Susie and Toto with longing in his eyes, almost as if he was imagining himself and Kimi in the future.

Kimi’s heart squeezed and he closed his eyes, trying to find courage where he had none.

Kimi’s mind flashes back to their first time, when Kimi had asked Sebastian to stay. There had been no doubts in his words then. Only an undeniable need for Sebastian to stay with him.

_"Forever?" Kimi asks shyly and Sebastian chuckles._

_"Let's start small and build on that yes? But I will stay with you" Sebastian leans in to kiss Kimi softly and Kimi kisses him back._

“You want years?” Kimi asks softly, making Sebastian turn to him.

“Yeah?” Sebastian asks, not sure what Kimi was saying.

Kimi takes a deep breath. “When we got together and I asked you to stay, I asked if forever was an option.” He takes Sebastian’s hand. “Is it still an option?”

Sebastian looks at him, and then a warm smile lights up his face. “Of course. I like the sound of forever.”

Kimi squeezes his hand and lets out a breath. “I’m glad.”

Sebastian smiles, then turns Kimi around to kiss him deeply.

Kimi kisses him back, sighing into the kiss.

Sebastian pulls away to grin at him. “Forever?”

“Forever.” Kimi replies, suddenly believing it.

* * *

Susie takes a sip of her champagne and grins at the two men at the bar. “I’m pleased Kimi found someone.”

Toto looks over and smiles. “So am I.”

“He’s happy.” Susie says, watching her DI fondly.

“And are you? Happy I mean?” Toto asks. 

Susie turns to look at Toto and smiles. “More then I can say.”

“Good. That’s good.” Toto nods, but a warm smile lights up his face.

Susie chuckles and leans over the table to kiss him softly. “I am very much in love with you.” She tells him sincerely. 

Toto looks at her softly, almost like he cannot believe her words, and Susie smiles at him.

“It’s not often I see you lost for words.” She says, her eyes sparking. 

“I-I’m not. It’s just-” Toto takes her hand in his. “I feel the same, maybe even more so.”

“Really?” Susie grins at him, feeling her heart skip.

Toto gestures to the bar. “Do I need to say it with fireworks?”

Susie pretends to ponder this. “Well…”

Toto chuckles at her and kisses her deeply, catching Susie by surprise with the intensity of how he kisses her.

When they part, Toto grins at her. “Do you want to go home?”

Susie’s eyes are bright and happy and she nods, moving her chair back and holding her hand out for his. “Yes.”

Toto gets up from his chair and takes her hand, glancing at the bar where Nico is. 

“Thank you, Nico!” Toto tells him happily as he moves to take Susie out of the bar.

“Hey wait! You rented my bar out for another hour!” Nico calls back, a little annoyed as he had closed early for them.

“We’ll take the hour!” Kimi calls out, looking at Toto. “I think the Commissioner has other things on his mind.” He winks.

Toto blushes but nods at Kimi. “Let him take it. I’ll pay for the hour.”

“Okay.” Nico nods, looking at Kimi. “It’s all yours.”

Kimi smiles happily in thanks to Toto, then takes a surprised Sebastian’s hand and moves towards the table while Nico relights the dimming candle.

Toto shakes his head and glances at Susie. “Ready to go?”

Susie nods and tugs at his hand, eager to leave. Toto is happy to follow her.

* * *

Kimi sits at the table and grins as Nico fills the glasses with champagne.

“I cannot believe we’re doing this.” Sebastian shakes his head, but he’s smiling.

“What? The Commissioner wasn’t going to use the hour so I thought we could.” Kimi tells him, holding up his glass. “To us?”

“To us.” Sebastian nods, clinking his glass with Kimi’s and taking a sip.

Kimi follows suit, taking Sebastian’s hand across the table.

* * *

Susie lies in Toto’s arms, relaxed and content. Toto is running a hand through her hair, a happy smile on his face.

“Enjoy tonight?” Susie asks softly, turning in his arms to look at him.

“I did.” Toto nods. “I hope you enjoyed yourself?”

“I did.” Susie says softly, leaning up to kiss him gently.

“Good, because I love you. Very much.” Toto tells her gently.

“As do I.” Susie replies, turning so that she’s on top of him, smiling gently.

“Someone is eager.” Toto says with a wicked grin as Susie kisses him deeply.

Susie hums in reply, kissing down his jaw.

Toto sighs and gently pulls her up to kiss his lips, his hands wandering over her back.

The only sound is the soft ocean waves and two people close in each other’s company.

* * *

Sebastian is awake, his eyes looking at the view of the dimly lit beach outside. The ocean is a distant noise and Sebastian tries to drift off to the sound and Kimi’s soft breathing next to him.

With a sigh he gives up. He carefully sits up so not to dislodge Kimi, who is sleeping soundly against his chest, and rests his head against the headboard, his hand coming up to run fingers through Kimi’s hair.

Kimi sighs at the touch and snuggles against him and Sebastian smiles sadly.

He had heard more about Kimi’s Husband from Jenson, how Kimi had been madly in love with him and had gotten hurt in the process. It explained why sometimes Kimi would get scared of anything that meant commitment. Kimi was scared of giving his heart to anyone. 

Sebastian understood, of course he did. He couldn’t imagine the pain of being rejected by someone he loved. His last relationship had not been as serious as this, his partner being someone who had different interests to himself. Heikki had been fun, but had wanted Sebastian to stay put and not explore what the world had to offer. It had not been hard to break up with him.

But Kimi? Kimi was different. Sebastian knew he could never break up from him easily and if he ever had to, it would feel like tearing his heart out.

Sebastian unconsciously holds Kimi tighter and shakes his head, trying not to think about it.

Kimi meant so much more to him then Heikki did. He would even go so far as to say he was the one.

But was Kimi ready for that? Sebastian would happily stay with him forever if he could, but Kimi needed time. He would probably run if Sebastian ever said the word “Love” to him.

With a sigh he looks at Kimi. Suddenly wanting to make everything okay for him, to get him to trust him.

Kimi shuffles around in his sleep, a frown on his face and Sebastian is instantly alert. He watches as Kimi mumbles something and sighs in his sleep.

Sebastian gently kisses his head and Kimi shifts around again, placing his hand over Sebastian’s heart.

Sebastian stays still as the frown leaves Kimi’s face and a more peaceful expression filters through as he falls back into a deep sleep.

Sebastian smiles at him and looks back out at the ocean. Maybe Kimi wasn’t ready for commitment yet, but Sebastian was ready to wait for him and would do whatever he could to help him.

Gently, Sebastian moves so that he’s lying down again and holding Kimi close. His eyes are suddenly feeling heavier and he yawns, snuggling down as sleep overcomes him at last.

* * *

 

On the other side of the Island, Toto is also awake.

He holds Susie as she sleeps, her face peaceful as she rests.

Toto had been pleased the evening had gone as planned, but there was something bothering him…a box.

Toto had bought the ring a while back whilst on a case with Jenson and he had it hidden in a drawer. He was planning to use the ring when the moment was right.

Seeing Susie now sleeping against him, and knowing how deeply she felt made him realise that perhaps the time was right…

Toto holds Susie tighter and snuggles next to her. Perhaps he should ask her soon….

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
